User talk:Beastazoid
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Ren 10 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 01:03, December 12, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Hey, it's Cartoon44! I have the adress for Cartoonnnetwork studios I promised! 1050 Techwood Drive NW Atlanta GA 30318 Hey Merry Christmas to you too from Cartoon44. By the way, what do you want to do about the Victor + Ren = Ultimate 10? P.S Maybe we can chat in the conversation box. Just tell me when you can :) Beastazoid, sorry I was not there for the chaturn. What time could we do the Chaturn exactly? Hey, its Cartoon44. Is now a good time for chaturn? Beastazoid, I'm done so meet me at the chaturn ASAP Hey it's Cartoon44, Merry Christmas again! I love the part 2 that you made! Can you tell me what time your available for chaturn tommorow? I'm probably not going to be available in the afternoon. Can u let me know as soon as you can? Thanks and Merry Christmas once again! Alright here's the anwsers to your questions. 1. Victor got the evoltrix when he fell in the water in Primus and then it affected the whole affected the whole half side of his body and then the water bubbled up in his arm to form the Evoltrix. :) 2. How about one of Animo's expierements and formed him into an alien? 3. It would be a great idea if Kenny and Equinox teamed up to take down Victor and Ren! P.S sorry about some of the typing errors. Number 2. one of his expierements went wrong. Tell me if I need to clarify anything. :) Hey, it's Cartoon44! I wondered if and when you could do the chaturn today? Because I have some ideas that I need to tell you. I'll be gone for a little bit, but i'll definitely be home by 5:00. If not, Have a good rest of your holiday! I'm home earlier than I expected, so leave any messages if you want! Can you tell me what time yur available for chaturn? Thx! -Cartoon44 Beastazoid, sorry about the confusion.I had to go to a couple of family members myself. By the way, i will be changing my icon, so just keep checking the Cartoon44 page so we don't get mixed up during chaturn. Any time ur available 4 chaturn? No that is totally acceptable. I tottaly understand that your aunt wants to take you to the movies. Take your time and I'll see you tommorow. :) Hey Beastazoid are you available today for chaturn? Because i've got a few lines for our story that I need to tell you. Thanks! - Cartoon44 If you're seeing this can you please meet me at chaturn? If you're seeing this can you plz meet me at chaturn? It's tottaly fine. My computers' dealt with a lot of weird stuff too. Sorry I didn't respond back in time. Also, thanks. Yeah, thought my icon was colorful for the new year. Tried finding a ben 10 new years pic, but that didn't work out so well... Also, please don't be sorry that you didn't respond in time. That's A- okay. :) The only bad part is there's some wind picking up here so i'm praying we don't lose power. Can you tell me if you're finally available for chaturn and when? Thanks! P.S i laughed pretty hard when I saw you're icon. Like the smiley face. :) Hey beastazoid, awesome alien. What's his name? If you're there meet me at chaturn. I want to discuss some ideas too. :) -Cartoon44 Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed It's NOT the new series, it's a fanon one. The pic looks real because the artist is so dang good. -_- Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Why did you delete my message? First warning. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's Cartoon44. I'm sorry that i missed you in chaturn. Can you give me a time your available for Chaturn? Because I want to finally talk to you on chaturn. Thanks! RE:Sorry #You are forgiven. #It's not my series. LOL. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Beastazoid im on now. -Cartoon44 Beastazoid come on chaturn because im on now so we can chat. Beastazoid, if you're there can you please meet me in chaturn? Are you there? Beastazoid, I'm so sorry that our timing for chaturn has not been working out so well. I was at the movies with my dad and my brother. If we could come up with a time that were both available, that would be great. Any time that you are available? Sorry again, Cartoon44 Hey Beastazoid, i'm sorry I missed you again today. I was pretty much out today doing really boring errons with my parents. *Gag* If you could leave a message telling me when your available for chaturn tommorow or maybe even today, that would be great. Thanks! Cartoon44 P.S. that smiley face on your icon still makes me laugh. Beastazoid, I want to talk to you. Hey Beastazoid, Thanks. My Chaturn has been working pretty good, I don't know how yours could'nt work. My suggestion is that maybe when we want to do chaturn, we can try it on a different wiki like my new one :) and see if it works there. If you have any other problems, leave me a message and tell me what it is. Thanks! -Cartoon44 P.S do you like the New England Patriots? If you do, go on to my new wiki Patriots wiki, (the link is under my fav) and try to send me a messge there of how you like it. :) Hey, it's me Cartoon44. Great idea! I know your time is an hour earlier, so how about maybe 6 or 7:00? If this does not work out for you can you please tell me as soon as you can when you can chat on Ben 10 Planet Wiki? Thanks again, Cartoon44. Beastazoid, since my icon is for the new year and new year is over, i'm changing my icon just to tell you so you don't get confused. :) Beastazoid, i know we haven't talked in a LONG while actually, but I was wondering if we could finally figure out a time for chaturn so we can discuss all the ideas i have for ep. 2 of the crossover. Thanks, Cartoon44. Hey Beast, thanks for the message. I know that the chaturn hasn't been working for you so maybe another way we could chat could be on a Wii or a 3ds. Do you have any of those? If you do maybe i can give you my 3ds/Wii number and you can give me yours. Hopefully though, the chaturn works out some point soon for you. Thanks so much! -Cartoon44 P.S Saw the message you posted on the X-Ralien page. :) Thanks. Like I said before, i've got loads of ideas for the crossover, so maybe we can discuss them. Hey Beast! I'm so happy that your chaturn's working! I just hope it stays that way. But just incase, here's my 3ds number. 5413-0366-2610. And then all you have to do is give me yours. BTW, love the names for the new aliens! Boombox and mini - taur :) Also, love the icon you have. LOL P.S. Happy Waybig fest! -Cartoon44 Sorry Beast. Yeah, we'll go by our screen names. -Cartoon44 BTW, i wasn't planning on using your real name, i was just planning on entering it through the 3ds. Sorry again, Cartoon44. Hey Beast! It's me Cartoon44. I know how we discussed our ideas for ep. 2 of our crossover, so i was just wondering when you think you might be done, because I love how our series is going so far :) I hope i'm not rushing you. Also, i promise to leave that comment you told me to leave ! :) PS I'm voting for Quiksand in the featured alien page :)